Pada Facebookan nih
by leovn
Summary: HAH! FAIRY TAIL PADA FACEBOOKAN? ngomong2 jellal romantik banget ya sama si erza. sabar erza.
1. Chapter 1

Pada Facebookan nieh... fairy tail

Part 1

disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

pada suatu hari Erza dan Natsu sedang online di facebook. apa yang terjadi ya?

Natsu : "Erza! Kamu OL ya?"

Erza : "iya emang kenapa?"

Natsu : "hey semuanya Erza OL"

Erza : "hey jangan di post !"

Jellal like ****: " sayangku kamu OL!"

Lucy si cantik : "hi Erza!"

Happy akan menjadi singa : "hello!"

Gray i love naked : " YO!"

Erza : "offline"

Jellal like **** : "JANGANNNNNN! OH SAYANGKU!"

Natsu : "uppps..."

Jellal like ****: "emang kenapa? Kok ketawa? Kalo ketawa KUBUNUH KAMU!"

Natsu : "coba kalo bisa orang kamu lagi dipenjara weeeeee Jellal payah jellal payah weeeee hahaha

Wkwkwk"

Jellal like ****:"haaaaaaaahhhhh! Kalo gitu lihat aja nanti!"

Erza :" online ...hey guys phew Jellal off kan?"

Jellal like ****:"SAYANGKU!"

Erza :"offline"

Jellal like ****:"SAYANGKU JAHAT!"

Jellal like ****:"offline"

Erza :"online... hih tuh orang nyebelin ya... dah lah yang penting dia off"

Natsu :" aku telpon dia ah"

Erza :"ngapain?"

Natsu : "ngasih tau kamu OL"

Erza :"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jellal like ****: "SAYANGKU!"

Erza : offline

Jellal like **** : " hmph... offline"

All offline

No one to chat

Happy akan menjadi singa : "Jahat! Ninggalin aku!"

Happy akan menjadi singa : "offline"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pada facebookan nih fairy tail part 2

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Erza :"eh Natsu cara bikin grup di facebook gimana sih?"

Natsu :" klik "new group" aja.. emang kenapa ?"

Erza :"mau bikin grup khusus untuk anggota fairy tail aja. Juvia, gray, kamu, lucy, dan happy aja yang boleh masuk"

Gray i love naked :"weh weh weh ada grup ya. Namanya the erza's friend"

Juvia i love gray :" hi semua hi gray"

Lucy si cantik :"hi semua"

Happy akan menjadi singa :"YO"

Jellal i like ****:" hai sayangku dan yang lain"

Natsu,erza,dll kecuali jellal :" gubrak" (jatoh dari kursi)

Natsu :"SI...SIAPA YANG INVITE KAMU?"

Jellal i like ****:"ohh penasaran ya? Saya kan tadi ngehack erza. Pas aku lihat ada grup, aku invite aku sendiri pake account erza ke grup ini"

Natsu,erza,dll kecuali jellal :"GABRUK" (jatoh dari kursi lebih keras)

Jellal i like ****:"eh pada punya skype gak?"

Natsu :"aku pengen ngomong bahasa inggris ya! Ai hef sekaipi. En aim e hensom men. Yu ar e ageli men. Hepi is ma fren so don hert him ageli men"

Jellal i like ****:"-_-lll"

Erza :"wat ar yu tolking ebout? Ai don andersten."

Natsu :"wu kers lets pley sekaipi"

Author :"woy jangan ngomong bahasa inggris aja lalu jangan main skype kan cerita ini tentang facebook."

Semua kecuali author :"sipp bos"

Natsu :"aim so taerd ai wan tu slip"

Author :"cepet tidur ngomong inggris mulu. Yang lain jangan dulu"

Natsu : offline...

All offline

Only juvia i love gray and grey i love naked who still online

Juvia i love gray :"se.. sebenarnya gray... kita sudah sendiri dan aku hanya mau bilang bahwa aku.."

Gray i love naked : offline

Juvia i love gray :"... se...sedih sekali... aku sangat menyedihan..."

All offline

No one to chat

Happy aku akan menjadi singa :"romance is in the air...hah so romantic "

All offline


	3. Chapter 3

Pada facebookan nih part 3

Disclaimer : hiro mashima

Erza :"weh gak ada yang OL. Mau pergi shopping baju ah"

Author :"TIDAK! INI BUKAN CERITA SHOPPING!"

Erza :"ayo dong khusus chapter ini aja dong"

Authot :"heh... yasudah deh.."

PART 3 : GO SHOPING, ERZA SCARLET'S STORY (khusus chapter ini)

Erza :"oh ini bajunya lucu... ah ini juga ah yang ini... sniff sniff... bau ikan"

Happy :" halo erza aku lagi makan ikan dibalik baju ini"

Erza :"wahhh kaget deh aku"

Natsu :"halo erza! Aku lagi mau ngambil baju di tempat laundry ini. Kamu ngapain erza?"

Erza :"kamu orang unik ya. Heh… ini toko baju bukan tempat laundry"

Natsu :"eh?"

Happy :"sudah kubilang"

Natsu :"sok tau"

Happy :"emang gua pikirin?"

Akhirnya natsu dan happy pergi ke tempat laundry yang benar

Erza :"akhirnya sendirian"

Jellal :"erza OH SAYANGKU!"

Erza :"kabur deh"

Akhirnya erza dipeluk jellal sampai malam

Author :"sudah kubilang facebook aja"

Akhirnya GO SHOPPING, Erza scarlet's story selesai


	4. Chapter 4

Pada facebookan nih

Part 4

Disclaimer : hiro mashima

Kali ini dibuat oleh i love fairy tail

Jellal love *** :" SAYANGKU ERZA KAMU LAGI KEMANAS SIH? KATANYA MAU OL?  
>SAYANGKUUUUUUUUUUU"<p>

Erza :"najisme telah menguasai jellal"

Jellal love ****:" ah sayangu jahat tetapi kamu tetap menjadi ratu hatiku lho! I LOVE YOU  
>I LOVE YOU ERZA! FOREVER AND EVER! TILL DEATH US APART, I'LL<br>STILL LOVE YOU!"

Erza :" jellal could you please leave me alone? Karena aku mau muntah"

Natsu :"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha kacian jellal ucucucucucucucucucucucucucu jangan nangis  
>ya"<p>

Erza :"jellal jelek banget"

Jellal love ****:" erza mukelu jelek! Uh opps"

Erza :" kita putus"

Jellal love ****:"huaaaaa itu kan gak sengaja!"

Grey i love naked :"pembalasan untuk jellal hehehe"

Jellal i love ****:" SEMUANYA JAHAT! LEBIH BAIK AKU BUNUH DIRI"

Erza :" bagus"

Jellal i love ****:" i've alrealdy died"

Happy :"kalo udah mati gak bisa facebookan kali"

All offline

No one to chat


	5. Chapter 5

Pada facebookan nih part 5

Last chapter

Facebook + natsu's party (special chapter)

Disclaimer : hiro masima

Natsu :"ada party di rumah ku besok jam 10 malem ya"

Erza :"PARTY ROCK!"

Natsu:"tolong kasih tau yang lain ya"

Erza :"iya iya.. PARTY ROCK!"

Di rumah natsu

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time!

Erza :"weee PARTY ROCK GUYS"

Gray:" erza jadi gila"

Natsu :"bener"

Erza :" natsu mari dansa!"

Natsu :"wee puyeng! Gak suka nari! Mmmpp.

Gray :"silahkan ke toilet laki-laki dan vomit ya"

Natsu:"mpppp"

Gray :"ITU TOILET PEREMPUAN NATSU!"

BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK BRUK BRAK BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK BRUK BRAK BRAK BRUK BRAB GUBRAK

Natsu :"mpp mpp ... (dalam pikiran : toilet toilet).."

BUWEEEEEEEEEEEEK WEEEEK BUAHHH UWEEEEEK BUWEEEEK EKKK BEK BUEEEEEK WEEEEEEEEEKK!

Natsu :"lega"

Gray :"jijik"

Jellal :"ayo kita menari sayangku, erza scarlet. Walaupun kita putus, kita tetap menari"

Akhirnya erza muntah setelah menari dengan jellal... mengerikan

~THE END~


End file.
